Love Mistakes and Misunderstandings
by Zidane-and-Cloud
Summary: Bit finds Leena's dairy and reads it. What does it say? What will happen? B/L mabl lemon in later chapters.


Love mistakes and misunderstandings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids  
  
Chapter 1: Leena's Diary  
  
Hey people this is Cloud I'm going to be messing with the story a little here and there so stay tuned. Oh and 4 some odd reason Liger can talk  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bit walked into the hangar and looked up at his Zoid  
  
"Hey Liger I'm a little confused can you help me sort out this whole Leena and me mess?"  
  
Liger just looks down at Bit and growls  
  
"Say what?! I know she's smart, beautiful, and has many other qualities but I can't love her  
  
"You care for her deeply…you should go for it."  
  
"Ok so I like her a little no big deal." Bit said while rubbing his head.  
  
Liger growls threateningly "You love her"  
  
"Ok so I love her big deal… ya happy?"  
  
"It's a start."  
  
"Hey what's that suppose to mean? You said say that and I did so what's the problem?"  
  
Liger's growl then turned to a somewhat chuckle  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS!?!? You really want to see me get my ass kicked by a girl again don't you?"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
"I know its just Leena but add that with her gunsniper."  
  
"Oh well…just go for it."  
  
"Fine I'll tell her" muttering under his breath Bit says" your gonna drive me to a early death pal. Oh and Liger you know what your crazy."  
  
"So."  
  
"Ok I'm going to get her now stay right there."  
  
"It's not like I have anywhere else to go."  
  
Bit opens the hanger door and upstairs to Leena's and knocked on her door. After a few seconds Bit knocked again after she didn't answer. He knocked one more time to make sure she wasn't there and then noticed that the door was slightly ajar so he peered into Leena's room.  
  
"Hey Leena are you in here." He whispered stupidly.  
  
He opened the door the rest of the way then realized he had never seen Leena's room so he slowly walked in and shut the door.  
  
"So this is Leena's room…hmm pretty nice."  
  
While looking around her room he noticed a small red book sticking out from under her pillows."  
  
"Hey I didn't know Leena had a diary…strange."  
  
Looking around cautiously he slowly opened the red dairy."  
  
"Hmmm let's see where the latest entry is."  
  
He flipped through the pages of the book and found the latest entry it read:  
  
        Dear Diary  
  
        I like him more and more everyday but what would everybody  
  
        think. We're not exactly the best of friends ah man. I wish this was easier for me.  
  
        Oh well I guess I'm just gonna have to tell Harry…  
  
"Harry…she likes Harry!?"  
  
He closed the book and put it back where it was. He felt a great pressure on his heart. He went back to the hangar and told Liger what he read.  
  
"Well do you wanna go for a run…it always cheers me up."  
  
"Na I feel sick and tired I'm gonna go rest."  
  
"Woo you really are depressed but I'll let you rest even though its only 7 o' clock."  
  
Feeling very depressed Bit walked out of the hanger and up to his room. Punching the open panel he made his way to his bed and laid down all the while his thoughts wandered.  
  
"Sooooooo…she likes Harry and I like her."  
  
~~Later that night~~  
  
"HEYYYYYYYY BIIIIITTTTT DIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEERRRRRR TIIIIIIIMMMMMEEEEEE."  
  
Bit just stayed where he was, he had no intention of going down.  
  
"Goddammit BIT GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!!!!"  
  
Bit just rolled over and put his headphone's on and started to listen to music. Sensing something was wrong Leena walked up to Bit's room. She opened the door and walked into his room. Seeing him with his headphones on she walked over and took them off him.  
  
"HEY! What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Bit what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing just leave me alone."  
  
"I know when you're troubled and this must be big."  
  
"Why don't you just hang with Harry or make out with him I don't care what you do just leave alone."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about your dairy I read it."  
  
"WHAT!?!? YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM AND READ MY DIARY!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Yea like you would care you should tell Harry you like him."  
  
"For your information I didn't get to finish…what was supposed to be there was that I…liked…someone…else."  
  
"Really? Who?" he said while sitting up.  
  
"Like you would care you don't give a damn anymore."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"You son of a bitch first you yell at me then you act like your innocent."  
  
Leena got up and ran out the door and down the hall to her room where she cried for the first time since her mother died.  
  
"Look at what you've done to me Bit Cloud and what hurts the most is I'm still in love with you."  
  
What she didn't know was that Bit had followed her and was quietly standing in the doorway.  
  
"Leena did you mean that?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to tell you I love you and I wanted to know if you loved me."  
  
"Ohh Bit I love you I really do."  
  
Bit bent down and softly kissed her lips.  
  
"Is that all the mighty Bit Cloud has for kissing talent?"  
  
"I'll show you" he said as he started to kiss her neck  
  
"Ohhh Bit that feels good…don't stop."  
  
Looking back into Leena's eyes he kissed her on her lips. He licked her lips asking for entrance she gladly accepted his tongue into her mouth. She let out a small moan of pleasure and pulled him down onto the bed. He slowly brought his hand up her leg and under her skirt. He broke away and looked at her and she just nodded approvingly sliding his shirt of his back.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
"Bit I know I'm ready and I'm glad it's with you."  
  
She leaned up and kissed him he slid his hand down and pulled her skirt off. She unbuttoned his pants as he made his way up to take her shirt off.  
  
"Leena I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
"No Bit I need you please."  
  
She pulled him back down  
  
"Leena do you really want sex at 17? Let's wait till it's a special moment not out of the blue."  
  
"We just confessed our love to each other how more special do you want it?"  
  
"I want this just as much as you do but trust me not now."  
  
"Fine Bit I trust you." She said as she pulled her skirt back on and then put her shirt on.  
  
"So lets go down and get some dinner."  
  
"Well what are we having?" he said walking up to her so close that their faces were almost touching.  
  
"Whatever you want." She said as she closed the gap. Then she broke away instantly. "Bit we can't it's not special enough."  
  
"But its one little kiss."  
  
"I want this as much as you do but lets wait."  
  
"Hmmmm...Oh really."  
  
He jumped over the bed and chased Leena as she ran out the door and down the stairs and jumped on the couch. Bit jumped on top of her.  
  
"Bit come on get off."  
  
"Not until I get what I want."  
  
"If it means you'll get off then fine."  
  
They kissed more passionately than before putting everything they had into that one single kiss.  
  
~~In the Kitchen~~  
  
"It was real nice for you to visit Leon, Leena will be so happy to see you."  
  
"Well dad it's been a long time and I thought I'd check in."  
  
"We can sit down in the living room and talk about it over some cookies ok?"  
  
"Sure." he said as he opened the door to the living room.  
  
Doc stared in utter astonishment as he saw Leena now on top of Bit making out the plate of cookies now forgotten.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER BIT CLOUD."  
  
Leena jumped off of Bit and they both jumped to their feet.  
  
"Bit can Leon and I talk to you in the kitchen Bit?"  
  
"Sure." Bit said looking a little flushed as he Leon and Doc went into the kitchen.  
  
"What were you and Leena doing on the couch Bit?" Doc said acting like a father  
  
"You saw us. You should know we were making out."  
  
"I forbid you to show Leena more affection than just friends or I will kill you Bit Cloud." Leon said as he pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it a Bit's head.  
  
"Then kill me because I'd rather be dead than be without her."  
  
"He's fine dad." Leon said as he put the gun away.  
  
"What the hell do you mean I'm fine Leon?"  
  
"It's a test me and Leon devised. If you were willing to die for Leena then you are right for her."  
  
"THAT WAS NOT NICE YOU TWO."  
  
"Look on the bright side you passed."  
  
"Sooooooo I can date Leena?"  
  
"If she wants to date you then yes."  
  
"Thank you Doc."  
  
"But if you hurt her I will kill you Bit Cloud."  
  
"Well I'm sure you're not going to be the one to kill me Leon."  
  
"Just don't show too much love to each other around everyone else ok?"  
  
"Sure Doc."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok that's the end of the chapter review it you can email me or Zidane about what you think. Peace out ya'll^-^ 


End file.
